


Useless

by jennshiki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, he has no choice, lance being selfless, lance is trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennshiki/pseuds/jennshiki
Summary: Lance is cornered on a Galra ship with no escape.If they capture him, it's the end for Voltron.He presses his bayard against his head. What other choice does he have?





	Useless

Useless.

That was a word that often lurked in the back of Lance’s mind. If his insecurities were a book, that word would be the title. Useless. 

Now, Lance wasn’t blind, nor was he ignorant. He could do things, and he knew that. He was a good shot, above average at least. He could fight and he believed that he was a decent strategist. He was far from the definition of that word.

Yet that was what he was.

Lance knew that he could do things too. Only, they weren’t enough. The things he did were never enough.

And that made him useless.

-

“Lance!”

He was cornered. There were five galra soldiers moving in on him, and no matter how many times his eyes flitted about, searching desperately in front of him for an escape route, there was none. As the certainty grew, so did his panic.

“We have the blue paladin,” spoke one of them. 

“Bring him to the north wing. We’ve prepared a cell,” came a voice warped by static.

Lance’s heart was pounding against his chest so hard he felt as if it was about to break out of his rib cage.

He was the last one still on the Galra ship. His teammates were waiting for him, already safely aboard the castle, and he had to get out of here. They were waiting for him, and once again, he was holding everybody else back. He needed to find a way out quick.

“Lance, where are you? Allura’s opening up the wormhole soon so hurry it up,” came a familiar voice through the comms. Keith. 

Lance opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off.

“You’re going to tell us everything. Haggar’s whipped up a special truth serum just for you,” barked one of the soldiers.

Truth serum? No, no, no….he couldn’t reveal their secrets. He couldn't betray his team like that. He couldn’t be the one to blame for the fall of Voltron. 

The distance between him and the soldiers grew increasingly small, and Lance knew that he was trapped. Sweat dripped down his face and he could feel his arms begin to tremble with fear. No, there had to be a way out. There’s always a way out. This wasn’t happening to him. There was no way this was actually happening! He’d find an escape route. He had to.

“Lance, are you okay? We have to go. Where are you?”

Lance ignored Shiro’s voice of concern, though the worry was overpowered by a tone of annoyance. Lance's eyes flashed from one soldier’s face to the next, his brain desperately grappling for a plan. Any plan. 

He could shoot a soldier, maybe two, but they were too close. The rest would definitely reach him before he could run, and even if he broke past them, the corridor was too narrow for him to dodge any shots. No matter what he did, he would be captured. And he couldn’t be captured. He couldn’t do that to his friends. There had to be a way. But there wasn’t, was there?

And then it hit him.

Lance couldn’t help but laugh a little, eyes simultaneously tearing up, ignoring the confused and annoyed looks from the soldiers.

“Quiznac, I’m cornered by five Galra soldiers in a narrow hallway,” he said loudly, talking to himself and the soldiers, but also letting his teammates know what was happening.

Someone said something through the comms, but his mind was too high on adrenaline to comprehend it.

“They have a truth serum, and soon they’ll have me. There’s no way out. I guess there’s only one option here.”

He didn’t say it out loud but knew that his meaning was clear in those words.

He could hear muttering on the other end of the comms, voices first of confusion and then of panic as the realization dawned on them.

Lance lifted his bayard, and pressed the gun to the side of his head. He could feel the barrel push into his brown hair and dig into his scalp. His finger was against the trigger, and though his hand had been in this position so many times before, now it felt so foreign and frightening. 

“Lance! Don’t do anything stupid,” warned Keith, voice raised.

Lance let out a raspy laugh.

“Believe me, this is the smartest decision I have ever and will ever make.”

He could see the Galra soldiers quickening their pace, but then one of them called out.

“Stop. He won’t _really_ do it,” sneered one of them. “Let him share a few final words with his dear friends and then we’ll take him and gather all the information we need.”

Lance gulped, arm trembling, shaking with the weight of his bayard and also the weight of what had to be done. 

“Lance, buddy, what are you going to do?” asked Hunk, voice quiet and scared.

Lance winced.

“I’m sorry Hunk. I’m sorry, everyone. I’m sorry for being so.....so useless, but despite the burden I’ve been on the team, I’m not about to become the reason we lose this war.”

There were cries of protest, those of which Lance ignored. It wouldn’t matter in a few seconds anyways. 

He could see the soldiers standing there, carefully watching him to see what he did next. 

“Good thing it was me. At least you guys won’t be losing anything irreplaceable,” he said with a sigh. “Promise me that when you guys go back to earth, you'll tell my family I love them.”

His heavy breathing drowned out the screams, drowned out the frantic steps of the soldiers when they realized he wasn’t bluffing. 

Drowned out the click of the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo i have a word doc of 142 pages purely of voltron fanfiction lmao and i was looking through and i liked this idea,, so i just revised and reworked it into this ! because i wanted to write some good LANGST but i was too lazy to start anew
> 
> this is super short lmao but i am emerging from a haze of writer's block so sorry if it's lame
> 
> I'M SO HYPED FOR SEASON 3 THOUGH!!! READY FOR SOME QUALITY ANGST


End file.
